


Andy Biersack oneshots!

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As all of my other works, this was initially posted on Tumblr. (My account -> http://rockbandsfanfiction.tumblr.com)</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did writing. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm late!

Rubbing my eyes and yawning again, I finally brought myself from the land of dreams back to the harsh world of reality. Usually, that would immediately make me frown and put me in a lousy mood, but today, I didn't mind it so much.

As I turned my head to the right on the soft pillow, I saw him sleep peacefully, with a slight smile on his face. He always looked exactly like that when he was sleeping; like his dreams were so delightful and amazing from the moment he closed his eyes and fell asleep, like he was in his perfect place for a few hours, simply taking pleasure in it all. I sometimes wished I would have that, a feeling of contentment and tranquility just for a small part of my day.

However, as I think about it, these few minutes I was awake while he was still sleeping was usually my time of enjoyment and relaxation. It didn't happen very often, merely due the fact we weren't dating or anything, just occasionally shagging or talking. Nevertheless, that didn't stop me from relishing a little while, before it was time to go.

Quite on the contrary, it made me indulge into this safe bubble of warmth and forget about everything for a short while. The only thing that mattered was him, his chest slowling rising and falling as he breathed, his lips curved slightly, his hair messy and its short strands sprawled on the pillow, while his arm was resting on my stomach, probably still there because we feel asleep in a tight embrace.

I exhaled and smiled, watching the weak rays of sunlight piercing through the holes on the edge of the closed window and shining on his face. He looked...

_Wait._

My brain stopped working and my heart immediately skipped a beat.

The _sun_ was _shining_?!

Instantly panicking, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand in one swift movement and checked the clock on the screen saver.

"Oh, fuck!" I breathed out and quickly removed the warm sheets from my bare body and got out of the large bed.

Ignoring my sleepiness and the dizzy sensation I felt because of the adrenaline rushing through my blood, as well as getting up too fast, I hurriedly put on my underwear and searched for other articles of clothing scattered around his room and mixing with his own clothes. It wasn't really a messy room, but I was becoming so hysterical thanks to this abrupt waking that I wasn't able to remember if I even had any kind of purse or bag with me yesterday.

I found my jeans that I left here the other day and they seemed like a good choice, altough I haven't given it much thought, to be honest. I kept looking for anything that I could wear that wouldn't seem like I just got out of bed because I forgot to set my alarm.

Which I effectively did.

But, last night I simply wanted to have fun and not think about my responsibilities, which now seemed like such a dumb way of planning. My past choices were now coming to bite my arse and teach me a lesson.

As I mentally cursed myself for not having my shit together, I heard some shuffling in the bed and looked at Andy, slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the dim light.

"What the...", I heard his low mumbling.

I didn't say anything, I just kept walking around the room busily. Raising a dark grey shirt which looked familiar and turning it around to see the front, I concluded it wasn't mine. Rather than that, I remembered how Andy wore it the day we went to Taco Bell and got wet after our lunch because of the rain we didn't see coming. We were laughing so much as we walked casually back to his place, all the people with umbrellas looking at as like we completely lost it by being so serene and at ease during a downpour. I scoffed and shook my head, returning the shirt on its previous spot.

"Where are you going?" Andy's deep, raspy voice spoke. His words always sounded like grunts early in the morning.

"I'm late!" I explained in a rush and searched for my shoes. "Where the hell are they?!"

"They?" he questioned calmly, still laying in bed, his arms now spread out over his head on the pillow, because he just finished stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"My shoes.", I said indistinctly, more to myself than to him. "I can't even remember which ones I was wearing last night."

"You had heels.", he spoke knowingly.

I glanced at him with a confused look before brushing it off and continuing my search.

God, I hated being late. It was one of the very worst and most stressful things for me.

"And I can't even find my shirt!" I huffed and kept speeding around, grabbing my stuff.

Andy chuckled and I glared at him.

"I like you this way.", he said, referring to my black laced bra. "You don't need a shirt."

"Can you be serious for at least a minute?" I spread my arms in disbelief and at least tried to act angry, so he would help me.

"Nah.", he yawned lazily, probably not buying my fake annoyed face. "My limit is, optimistically, 30 seconds."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few moments.

"Would you please help me find something to wear while I go to the bathroom?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to ignore his bare tattooed chest showing because he was half uncovered and half under the duvet now.

"Alright.", he nodded, raising himself up to a sitting position.

In a second, I was already in the bathroom, combing my hair and brushing my teeth in record time. I applied some mascara and decided against any more makeup, because I didn't have time to spare.

I came into his room again and found him holding my red heels. He flashed me a proud smile as I thanked him.

"Shirt?" I asked as I put on my heels.

"No luck.", he shrugged his shoulders and went through his dark hair with his fingers. "You can borrow one of mine, if you want."

"Well, I don't have any options left, do I?" I laughed a bit, finally relieved that I was almost ready to go.

"I still think you should go with the bra.", he was smiling cheekily as I was putting on one of his shirts, one of the first ones that I could find.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but smiling widely.

I was now wearing a simple black tee, the kind that could easily pass as an unisex one. I could smell his distinctive but fading smell on me now, mostly sensing the cigarette smoke and a scent that's simply indescribable, because it's only his. Putting my phone in the pocket, I went towards his front doors, while he followed me in a bit slower pace.

"Take a jacket, you'll be cold."

I turned around and saw him leaning against the living room doorframe, wearing nothing but his black boxers and holding up his favourite jacket for me to take. His half smile and stunning grey-blue eyes made my heart skip a beat again. I laughed slightly and took a few big steps towards him, my heels clincking against the hardwood floor.

"Thank you.", I said, putting his jacket on and then walking to the exit. „I'll really need to take your clothes more often, they're quite comfortable.“

„Anything but the jacket.“, he responded and I could hear him grinning. „This is only a one time thing.“

I came up the doors and quickly said my goodbye.

"See you tonight?" I heard his voice behind me again.

I turned my head around, my hand touching the knob on the doors and slowly turning it.

He said it so expectantly, with a hint of hope in his tone, like he really depended on me coming tonight, even though we were just shagging and ultimately messing around.

I remembered today was his last night here before he needs to head out in another state because of work and my heart sunk a little. We always had so much fun when we hanged out together.

„Aren't you gonna party with your friends tonight?“ I furrowed my eyebrows unintentionally.

„Why would I?“ he smirked and came closer to me. „I mean, I'm already getting laid tonight if you decide to come. No need to look for someone else.“

„You're a total jerk.“, I sniggered.

He took a step forward and took a hold of his jacket I was wearing. Bringing me closer to him, he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was a heated one, with our mouths opened and his tongue fighting for dominance. It left me without any oxygen in my lungs.

„Okay, I'm really late now.“, I breathed out when we parted, my eyes looking everywhere, from his head to his still bare torso. I was so distracted by him.

My mind was almost screaming for me to go, but my legs didn't bother moving. Instead of opening the doors, I put my hands around him and pulled him down to my lips again. He obliged, smiling through the kiss while his arms wandered under my jacket. I mean, _his_ jacket. Andy pressed me against him and I felt his bare body on mine, completely forgetting about all obligations yet again.

I won't manage to do anything productive today because of this asshole.


	2. Surprise party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote today (I didn't edit/ rewrite it though!). It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm currently sick, so this is basically written because I'm bored and I'm trying to cheer myself up. (I know, that does sound pretty lame.)  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did xx

„How long have you known?“ Andy sat on the bed and looked at me.

I was laying beneath the warm covers, surrounded by tissues (mostly used ones), cups of tea or soup and various pills that were supposed to get me better until my birthday but didn't help at all. I was still coughing so much my chest burned and my throat hurt, while my body was aching and shaking. It was a bit better today then the last couple of days, since my blood heat was normal.

Stil, I wasn't really up for partying today.

„About a week or so.“, I chuckled and then erupted into a whooping cough.

„Does it hurt?“ he got closer and rubbed my back, comforting me.

I ignored his question and tried to smile, altough my chest was burning once again. „I saw Kate's invitations for the party.“

Sniffling, I continued. „She didn't hide them really well, it was bound to happen.“

He sighed and shook his head. „I told her that the invitations were too much.“

I laughed slightly. „There's no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to Kate.“

„That's true.“, Andy sniggered. „Besides, she can be pretty persuasive.“

„Yea, that also sounds awfully similar to Kate.“, I nodded and smiled.

Since I found out my friend Kate was planning me a surprise party, I didn't doubt for one second she got all of my friends and acquaintances involved, including my boyfriend Andy. She loved to arrange every kind of celebrations, so this was probably something that kept her occupied and excited for a couple of weeks.

Unfortunately, I will have to ruin her surprise.

„And what now?“ Andy raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, staring back at me.

„Can they celebrate my birthday without me?“ I pouted.

He half smiled and let out a faint chuckle. „No, I don't think they can.“

„Why not?“ I asked casually, in a light tone.

Instead of answering my stupid question or give me a sarcastic response, he simply rolled his eyes.

„Well, then...“, I concluded. „Cancel it.“

„Oh, hell no.“, he raised his hands up in defense. „I'm not calling Kate. If you want to cancel it, do it yourself.“

„But, it's my birthday...“, I spoke silently, looking at his stunning blue eyes pleadingly and putting my arms softly in his.

„Exactly.“, Andy nodded and kissed my forehead. „So, naturally, she won't be able to get mad at you.“

He rested his forehead on mine for a few moments and I kept staring at him with wide eyes. I even stuck my bottom lip out in an attempt to persuade him to do it instead.

„I'm not in the mood for socializing with all these people. I don't even like surprise parties, because they give me anxiety most of the time.“, I explained. „ I would much rather have a private dinner with my closest friends. Or...“

„...Just you.“, I finished and pecked him on the lips tenderly.

He sighed and then smiled. „Fine. You win.“

After he kissed me again, Andy lifted himself off from the bed.

„I can't believe you're actually cancelling your own surprise party.“, he laughed. „You truly are a piece of work.“

I laughed along. „I have to agree on this one.“

Right when he came to the doors of the bedroom, I called out his name and made him stop. He turned back around to look at me.

„I'm sorry.“, I said after clearing my throat. „I know you also put effort in this and I'm sorry it fell apart just because I'm sick.“

He shook his head. „It's okay. The only thing that matters now is that you get healthy again. I wasn't so sure about the whole thing, to be honest. And I don't know most of your friends anyway.“

„So, no hard feelings?“

„None at all.“, he smiled and disappeared in the hallway.

Settling in my bed, I decided to take a short nap. I looked at the clock and remembered it was also time to take my pills. I sorted that out and drank the last few sips of my herbal tea, then layed down again to try and fall asleep.

I don't know how long my nap took, but I woke up feeling a tiny bit better.

As I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, my vision cleared and I noticed balloons on the floor. Sitting up in my bed, I realized the whole bedroom was filled with colorful ballons and long ribbons. It immediately brought a huge grin to my face, seeing Andy in the middle of the room, holding a huge cake with fancy decorated frosting, on which there was a beautifully hand written sign saying 'Happy birthday!'.

„Woah...“, I breathed out, my eyes wide. „That medicine I took before must be quite strong.“

He actually laughed at my joke and after that his mouth spread into a whole-hearted, genuine smile.

„You woke up just in the right time.“, he came closer to me. „I was just about to sing 'Happy birthday'.“

„Well, you still can.“, I couldn't wipe that grin off my face, because I was so thrilled at that point. As a matter of fact, I was amazed I didn't squeal from happiness just yet.

With that, he began to sing to me.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, like he did before, holding a round-shaped cake on his lap and smiling while he sang. I always admired his low voice, but knowing he now sang for me and only for _me_ , it sounded so much more incredible. That husky, gruff voice that attracted me to him the first time I heard him speak was now something I ached to listen every day. I was grateful he slowed down the melody, because I didn't want the song to end. His blue eyes shined throughout the song and I almost started crying looking at all this, the room with the balloons and Andy with the cake.

And I swear, this is truly one of those sights I'll keep in my mind forever.

After he finished, we both leaned in and kissed, while I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to touch the cake.

„Thank you.“, I whispered when we pulled apart, our faces still close.

„I managed to get ahold of the cake.“, he chuckled mischievously and raised two forks up. I took one without hesitation.

I laughed. „I love you, you dork.“

„I love you too, my birthday girl.“, he kissed me again and then we dug into the cake.


End file.
